Speak Now
by DivergentNephil
Summary: Fang was seriously regretting his decision to leave the flock 15 years ago. He had told her to wait 20 years, but he couldn't have expected her to wait so long. He watched her float down the aisle in her white dress. ONE SHOT. Based on Taylor Swift's song.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Speak Now, Taylor Swift or the Flock.**

**I KNOW Max would have waited for Fang, but I had to change her a bit to fit the song. I also know Dylan didn't really have family, but whatever. Really hope you guys like this!**

Fang was seriously regretting his decision to leave the flock 15 years ago. He had told her to wait 20 years, but he couldn't have expected her to wait so long. Dylan had won her over and Fang was hiding in the curtains.

I_ am not the kind of guy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong guy I sneak in and see your friends and his snotty little family all dressed in pastel And he is yelling at a bridesmaid You're somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_F_ang had peeked into the dressing room. Nudge and Angel were dressing Max and doing her makeup. They were smiling, but as Fang looked closer, he saw that it looked forced and pained. He heard Nudge murmur to Max, "It's okay, he couldn't have expected you to wait for so long!" as she swept a blonde curl out of Max's face. Her face was so beautiful, Fang remembered painfully. He thought she was regretting her decision to marry Dylan, but maybe that's just what he wanted to think. _ This is surely not what you thought it would be I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said speak now_

Fang watched as Max was lead out of the dressing rooms. Nudge and Angel went out first, tossing flowers across the aisle. He noticed Nudge looked sad. But she would hold her emotions in for once, for Max. Angel looked happy, for reasons Fang knew.

_Fond gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march And I am hiding in the curtains It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely groom-to-be_

Max went next. She was so beautiful it hurt Fang to watch.

_You float down the aisle like a pageant queen But I know you wish it was me You wish it was me, don't you Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said speak now Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow Your time is running out And they said speak now Oh, la, oh I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaky hands All eyes on me Horrified looks from everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you _

Max was staring at him open mouthed. He heard the flock whisper, he came back! They didn't know of course, that Angel had sent him an invitation. On the back she had written, make things right. He had known at once what she had meant. Fang took a deep breath and said:

_I am not the kind of guy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong guy, _(at this, Dylan started spluttering.) _So don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out_

Max was still shocked. She had dropped her bouquet and Dylan was staring at Fang, fuming. His face was turning red and Fang could actually picture steam coming from his ears and fire from his mouth. Fang looked around and saw Jeb. He didn't look happy that this wasn't going his way, you now, having Max and Dylan breed. But this was also good. He knew Fang had loved Max. His frowned turned into a smile and Valencia gave him a thumbs up. The whole flock spread their wings and flew out the windows of the church. Breaking windows in a church was probably not good but Fang only had eyes for Max. She had picked her jaw off the floor and grinned, so big that it was kind of scary. She took off her shoes, threw one at the preacher and the other at Dylan. She followed him and the flock. Fang glanced at her beautiful wedding dress. She had ripped it when she went through the huge windows. Max caught Fang looking at her dress and said, "It was only a dress!" He smiled as they flew away, holding hands.

_They said speak now And you say let's run away now I'll meet you when I rip up my gown at the back door Baby, I didn't say my vows So glad you were around When they said speak now_

They had arrived at Valencia's house. He looked at Max, who looked Cinderella after the clock had struck midnight. Her gown looked terrible, but she was smiling. Fang thought about how much he had missed in those 15 years. They were all adults, but that didn't stop them from jumping on his back! He smiled and gently pushed them off. He once again only had eyes for Max. He watched as she walked up to him, leaned closer and slapped him!

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"For leaving me!" Max screamed. "You left for 15 years and expect me to forgive you?"

Fang was shocked. "Um, yeah, thats what I thought." he said sheepishly. Max's enraged face left and was replaced with a face of amusment.

"Well, you're right." she leaned forward and said, "this is for coming back." then she closed the distance between them.

**Well, there you have it! I think this is my best, but most of this story isn't even mine, it being all lyrics and all. But anyways, I of course, had to change the wording a bit to match it being in Fang's point of view. I burst out laughing at the end when i changed the, I'll meet you when I'm out of my gown at the back door, to, **_I'll meet you when I rip up my gown at the back door. __**Ah, well, hope you guys loved it as much as i did!**_


End file.
